The Marker Board
by dbzlover123
Summary: A normal day at school for Trunks and Goten...think again! What kind of mischief are they up to now?


Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball Z. Belongs to Akira Toriyama.  
  
Okay I got the idea for this story while I was in my Microsoft office class. It's a really boring class in my high school. Yup I don't know why I took it but I guess I just wanted to learn more about the Microsoft office programs. WELL anyways I got the idea for this because Trunks and Goten are known as our little "DBZ pranksters" so you'll just have to see what happens! NOW you can read and enjoy! ^_^ **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
The Marker board  
  
One normal day at school, Trunks and Goten were sitting in their first period class. Their first class was Microsoft office. So they had to mess around with computers and do a bunch of exercises out of these books that were totally pointless.  
  
"Man, why the heck (a/n hehe this is rated G so gotta keep the cursing out! LOL)do we have to do these stupid exercises in this dumb book? I mean it's not like I'm ever gonna have to use this stuff." Trunks said with a heavy sigh. Goten was sitting by him.  
  
"Trunks, your mom wants you to run the Capsule Corp. one day and I have a feeling your gonna have to use this every once in a while."  
  
"Yea, I know but this is sooooo pointless." Trunks said slamming his head into the keyboard.  
  
"Haha" Goten giggled. He was on the Internet playing on arcade game (a/n cause you know how the school computers are. You can log on and get on the Internet and stuff. He wasn't supposed to be on until he got done with his work. That's the way it is at my school.)  
  
"Hey Goten what site are you on?"  
  
"Freearcade.com"  
  
"Sweet" Trunks smiled. Trunks secretly closed out of the program he was doing his work on and got on the Internet. "Now let's just hope Mr. Jones doesn't catch us." Trunks said.  
  
"What's he gonna do anyways?" Goten said.  
  
"I dunno. But have you heard that man scream?" Trunks shivered at the thought. :/  
  
"Yeah it's not pleasant." Goten started laughing.  
  
"We should do something to get him really mad." Trunks said.  
  
"Like what?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Do something that we can't get caught at." Trunks grinned.  
  
"Trunks you're losing me." Goten said. "Okay, um.." Trunks looked around. He spotted the marker board. "AH HA!" He shouted. "We'll go up there and erase all the stuff on the board."  
  
Goten fell over anime style. "Trunks that is the stupidest idea I've ever heard of!"  
  
"What are you scared or something?"  
  
"NO!" Goten said. "It's just that erasing something off a marker board. I mean who will care?"  
  
"Mr. Jones will." Trunks smirked.  
  
"Ok i'm in." Goten smiled.  
  
"OK how about me and you ask if we can use the bathroom."  
  
"Together?"  
  
"NO dummy!" Trunks slapped his forehead.  
  
"We ask if we can go to the bathroom, then we actually go the office. Then I'll ask if I can call my mom. Then you look for the page with all the teachers' numbers on it then tell me Mr. Jones's."  
  
"Then what?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Then I'll call Mr. Jones and tell him that his car alarm went off."  
  
"Trunks, how do you know he even has a car alarm?"  
  
"I've seen him leaving school sometimes, and it will go off." Trunks explained.  
  
"Oh Okay." Goten grinned.  
  
"Then once he goes out side, we make a mad dash towards the room and tell everyone....a....um.....METEOR is coming. Yeah, that will work." Trunks smiled, he was proud of his great plan.  
  
"Wow Trunks you sure have one big imagination." Goten stared.  
  
"Okay, then once they look out the window for the Meteor, we will run to the board and start erasing. Then run over to the window and start looking. Like we didn't do anything. Then no one can rat on us."  
  
"Great plan!" Goten said. So they went up to Mr. Jones and asked if they could use the bathroom.  
  
"Sure boys, just hurry back."  
  
"Okay, we will!" They said in unison. They ran to the office and Trunks asked if he could call his mom." "Sure hon the phone's right over there." The Secretary told him.  
  
"OK Goten, what's the number?" Trunks asked.  
  
"221" Goten said.  
  
"Ok" he dialed it. Mr. Jones picked up. Trunks changed his voice to sound girlier like the secretary.  
  
"UM... Mr. Jones, your car alarm went off in the front parking lot." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh, thanks for letting me know. I've really gotta get that fixed." He hung up the phone. When Trunks hung up everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What? All boys go through voice changes." Trunks announced in his girly voice. Goten stood beside him giggling.  
  
"Goten let's go!" So they ran out and ran to Mr. Jones's class. "Everyone! I just heard that a meteor is coming!!!" Trunks yelled. Just as planned, everyone got up and moved over to the window. Trunks and Goten sped over to the marker board and erased everything. Then they moved over to the window.  
  
"I don't see anything." Several kids said.  
  
"Oh wow it must have just passed us!" Goten said. They all sat back down and resumed their work (like that would ever happen. If a teacher was really gone it would be like PARTY! Anyways) Well Trunks and Goten never got caught on a count of no one ever saw them. **************************************************************************** ************************Hope you liked it! There was a girl in my class this morning and she erased everything on the board, which is not like her at all. She didn't go to that extreme to erase it either ^_^ But anyways please Review! DBZ Rules! 


End file.
